


I Want You To Stay With Me

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Gen, Ghost Chara, Good Chara (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Frisk had done it. They'd freed everyone. They were all leaving together.Well, almost.A certain ghost still needed convincing.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I Want You To Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday undertale <3

The sun felt like a gift from the heavens after the damp air of the underground. The comforting warmth pricked at Frisk’s skin, and their neutral expression turned into that of a small smile.

They’d done it. They’d freed everyone. They let out a sigh. All of the fears and terrors they’d faced while in the underground have been worth it, just to let the monsters see this. 

It was all over. They’d freed everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

There was still Flowey. _Asriel,_ Frisk reminded themself. How they could save him, they didn’t know. But, they’d manage. They’d have to. No one gets left behind.

And they mean _no one._

There was one more they needed to convince.

Everyone had left already, Frisk asking for a bit of alone time. Toriel had kissed their forehead and left them at the mouth of the cave. 

Frisk took a deep breath. Alright. Here we go.

Frisk turned to the mouth of the cave. They raised their hand and signed, _C-h-a-r-a._

A shimmer, a misty hue to a part of the mouth, and there they were. The ghost spread their hands. “You called?”

Frisk faintly smiled. _I knew you were that voice._

Chara put their hands in their pockets. “Yeah. Glad I was able to help you down there.”

_You did. Thank you._

“Hey, thank you for helping him. He…” They paused. “He needed it.”  
 _You gave me the idea. You were the one with the memories of him._  
“Heh, guess you’re right. Still, you’re the one with the physical form. You saved my people. When I couldn’t, so…” Their smile grew more sincere. “Thank you, Frisk.”

_Anytime,_ they signed.  
The specter scoffed. “Yeah. You’ll definitely get a chance to liberate a species of mythological creatures from an underground prison again.”  
Frisk let out a small snort. _Maybe I will. You never know._

They faintly recalled their unusual ability to turn back the clock. No. They wouldn’t do that to the monsters. This was the only timeline they needed.

Chara glanced at the blue-clad human. “You okay?”

They nodded. They’d made their choice.

They both turned back to the sun. 

Chara had a relieved look on their face. “It’s just as nice as I remembered.”

Frisk nodded.

The kid turned toward the apparition. _Will you come with me?_  
Chara blinked. “Frisk, I… I can’t ask you to do that. You’re the only one who can see me.”  
 _Exactly. You’re lonely._  
Chara crossed their arms. “Yeah, but, you need your life. I already had mine. I… I made a mistake and now I have to die with it.”

_It doesn't have to end like that. Come with me._  
“Frisk, you don’t need a kid like me around. You have the monsters. They’re way better at this ‘guiding’ thing than me.”  
Frisk shook their head. _You helped me down there. Wouldn’t have made it without you._

“You’d really do that? You’d keep me around?”

Frisk nodded.

“Heh, you’re really good at this ‘making friends’ thing…” Chara’s smile widened. “Alright, kid. Let’s do this.”

Chara felt for Frisk’s soul. They had been automatically linked to the kid before, but they knew that after the barrier had been destroyed, they had a chance to break away. But, they pulled. They strengthened the connection between their own dying soul and the living one. The gap was closed.

They glanced at Frisk and floated a little ways behind the child.

“You ready?”

Frisk looked at their companion. They lifted their hand and bobbed their clenched fist up and down. _Yes._

The ghost grinned. “Alright. Let’s finish this.”

They walked down the mountain.

Maybe someday they’d reveal their ghostly headmate to the monsters. Chara deserved to have a voice of their own.

Frisk looked ahead.

They could do this.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks  
> this game really means a lot to me, and it's been 5 years!!!  
> stay determined everyone <3


End file.
